


east coast west coast

by verendell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Male Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Post-Time Skip, there are no romantic relationships im sorry, they still love each other tho
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verendell/pseuds/verendell
Summary: Он умаялся в путешествии, обогнул половину земного шара и явился к нему на порог, предпочтя продолжению банкета эту маленькую встречу, где всё необходимое сказалось вслух само — без слов, однако.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	east coast west coast

**Author's Note:**

> присутствуют спойлеры к пост-таймскипу! 
> 
> также хочется обратить внимание на теги и сказать, что несмотря на указанный пейринг, в отношениях как таковых ребята не состоят. но то, что между ними, тоже можно назвать любовью. спасибо за понимание!♥

Январь, февраль, половина марта — почти три месяца продолжались его скитания по протянутой вдоль континента стране, а сам он готов искать приключений на свою лохматую голову ещё долго, бесконечно долго — пока каждый квадратный метр чужой земли не будет исследован на предмет интересностей Нишиноей лично. Но вылет из крупнейшего аэропорта Чили был назначен, им же, кстати; на единственном билете красовалась смазанная дата. Пара дней, и они с этим местом расстанутся навсегда.

Нишиноя — молния из поговорки: никогда не бьёт в одно и то же место дважды.

Раззадоренная его пребыванием округа постепенно остывала, приводила себя в порядок после знойного кутежа и готовилась к про́водам гостя, гоняя ветрами прибрежный песок. Он чувствовал, как песчинки небольно царапали кожу его руки.

— Ну и ветрище, — Нишиноя вытянул ладонь за пределы окна, схватил подсушенный солнцем пучок травы. — Кажись, лето местное кончилось, циклон — бр-р! — ледяной.  
— Э-э, Ноя? Что ты делаешь? — послышался ропот из телефона, оставленного на столе.

Точно, он ведь даже не сказал Асахи куда и зачем рванул посреди видеозвонка. Просто сдрыстнул из кадра, оставил беднягу один на один с облезлыми стенами комнаты, которую до него снимал не один десяток туристов. Находиться на разных концах карты мира и связываться чаще, чем раз в пару недель — проблематично, а потому Асахи было невдомёк, что на балках для сушки вещей он устроил импровизированный гербарий.

Что ж, пускай навостряет уши — сегодня ему ещё много чего предстоит узнать.

— Смотри, я сам высушил! — Нишиноя прыгнул обратно на стул и принялся горделиво размахивать хрусткой связкой перед экраном смартфона. — Это какая-то зелень с подножия вулкана, её как приправу используют, — До его носа донёсся выветренный, но оттого не менее едкий аромат. — Понятно почему, воняет хуже розмарина.

Асахи, лицо которого обрамляла рама дисплея, нахмурился. У него уже поздний вечер — токийский часовой пояс опережал здешний на тринадцать — жесть, так много? — часов, и грядущее окончание дня сказалось на картинке: тусклой, желтоватой из-за комнатных огней. На контрасте с залитой пасмурным светом каморкой Нишинои она блекла, превращалась в мрачное пятно на фоне яркого прямоугольничка в левом углу экрана. Но даже так беспокойство Асахи не скрыть, уж слишком оно интенсивное, практически написано двумя большими иероглифами на лбу. Нишиноя имел с ними дело так много раз, что выучил каждую чёрточку наизусть и точно знал, как эту надоедливую надпись оттереть.

— Уверен, что её можно есть? — спросил Асахи.

Голос хрипловат. Простыл, наверное, в своём промозглом Токио.

— Вполне, — недолго думая ответил Ноя.  
— Может, не надо?  
— Надо.  
— А если не то собрал?  
— Это оно.  
— Травы разные бывают.  
— Да, их дохрера и больше.  
— Вдруг она ядовитая?  
— Вряд ли.  
— Ноя, послушай. Ты можешь отравиться этим, а то и… о господи, хуже—

Он что, за мышку полевую его держит? Нишиною живым не возьмёшь, тем более каким-то жухлым подножным кормом.

— Асахи-сан, а как дела с кроликами? — он сменил тему, резко и молниеносно, пока она не затянулась на часы. — Как их там по-официальному зовут, не вспомню.

Нишиноя игнорировал его обыкновение накручивать себя по мелочам и крошил самопальные специи над тарелкой. Растёртые пальцами крупицы падали на ярко-рыжий желток, напоминая птиц, улетающих вдаль на закате.

Асахи понял, что слушать его не стали, и обессиленно выдохнул:

— Усагиноаши?  
— Ага-ага.

Старшая школа для девочек Усагиноаши — кроличья лапка, как её любили называть; открывала свои двери для студенток уже совсем скоро, но заказать дизайн для формы её руководство додумалось в самый последний момент. Выбранный в качестве исполнителя Асахи взялся за дело решительно, душу вложил в проект на каждом его этапе: что скетчи, что финальный результат — отвал башки. Нишиноя, как настоящий ценитель сэйфуку, остался в восторге от даровитости друга, вдохнувшего новую жизнь в его излюбленный школьный стиль. Восторг свой он не скрывал — наоборот, поделился как следует в личке и получил за это бан на несколько часов. Глупый мессенджер решил, что его бурные эмоции — обычный спам.

А что Асахи? Ничего, так и остался недоволен.

Работой или самим собой?

Вопрос хороший, извечный, вот только ответ на него спрятан где-то в черепушке и прикрыт для пущей скрытности ворохом длинных волос. А ведь могёт в свои дизайны, иначе вариться в котле настолько суетливой индустрии он бы попросту не стал — а сволочь-самооценка так и встревала поперёк горла, мешала оценивать по-достоинству что себя, что свои творения. Нишиноя не мог позволить самобичеванию победить, не в его смену, вот и заваливал Асахи терабайтами хвалебных отзывов, баловал своими позитивными оценками. Выстраданные, заслуженные пряники; кнутом этот шифонер забьёт себя сам.

— Заказ не приняли, — горестно сообщил Асахи. — Сказали, мол, «у нас серьёзное заведение, это что ещё за милота?» и отказались от моих услуг.  
— Какого?!

Вау, просто вау. У некоторых людей и правда отсутствует чувство прекрасного, да?

Форма <i>была</i> миловидной, сочетание юбки цвета клубничной жвачки с ушастой эмблемой на пиджаке по-другому и не назовёшь. Но клиенты что, не знали, к кому обращаются? Асахи делал либо мило, либо никак, да всё его портфолио состояло из кукольных платьев и оверсайз свитеров. Неужто целая серия его фирменных нарядов не увидит свет, и всё из-за парочки офисных пердунов, ничегошеньки не соображающих в красоте?

Школы эти, чёрт бы их побрал. Даже годы спустя после выпуска умудрялись портить веселье.

Нишиноя пылко перемешивал варёный рис с сырым яйцом, фырча и злясь:

— Вкуса у них нет, такое потеряли, — изо рта едва не потекли слюни, он предотвратил утечку ложкой еды — меж делом, говорить не прекращая. — С этой формой к ним бы ринулась толпа учениц, лишь бы носить такую прелесть. Зуб даю!  
— Тогда ты тоже меня расхвалил, а ведь реально было чересчур. Принт с кроликами на галстуках, боже, какой частью тела я думал? — Асахи стыдливо закрыл половину лица рукой, кончиками пальцев приподняв очки. — Приятного аппетита тебе, кстати…

Его неприкрытый глаз последовал за рукой Нишинои, а та нетерпеливо поднесла к лицу ещё один укус, вдобавок к толком не прожёванному предыдущему. Заметив это, он добавил:

— Ты ешь тамаго какэ гохан?

Нишиноя молча закивал, сославшись на набитый рот.

— Обычный японский завтрак?

Ещё кивок.

— Уехал за новыми ощущениями, называется.

Болтовня продолжалась долго, минуты летели, тратились ими на неспешное обсуждение волнующего и насущного, пережитого и предстоящего, благо совиная натура Асахи позволяла засиживаться допоздна. Нишиноя отправил его сделать что-нибудь съестное и себе, а сам рассказывал про марсианские пустыни с красным песком, заброшенные шахтёрские города из фильмов ужасов, каменных истуканов с острова Пасхи:

— Точь-в-точь твоё лицо, когда мне камчатская библия не понравилась.  
— Эй.

Но из всего увиденного больше всего ему понравились статные, заснеженные ближе к верхушкам вулканы — младшие братья и сёстры Фудзи. Они опоясывали поселения и возвышались над склонившими колени городами, завораживали, влекли не меньше разгуливавших по окрестному пляжу девиц. Дымящиеся и невозмутимые, они так напомнили ему о родных краях, что он надумал сворачивать экспедицию раньше обычного из стремления как можно скорее попасть домой: сначала к Асахи, а после — к своей семье. Что, в целом, равнозначные понятия.

— Кстати, я же не просто так позвонил, — опомнился Нишиноя. — Я вернуться решил, прилечу на днях. Заберёшь из аэропорта?

В метро один он больше не полезет, ну уж нет. Однажды он увлёкся и сошёл с протоптанной тропинки, собирая ягоды в финском сосновом лесу. Найти обратную дорогу к лагерю с двумя корзинами морошки наперевес было проще, чем разобраться в паутине станций, схем и поездов.

Асахи звякнул посудой, которую мыл за собой, воскликнув:

— Ты едешь обратно!  
— Ну типа да, я это и сказал.  
— Так скоро, мамочки, конечно заберу.

Асахи спрятал чистые плошки куда-то в верхние шкафчики гарнитура. Нишиноя помнил их отнюдь не добрыми словами, слишком высоко они висят. Как-то раз он попытался выудить оттуда чашку и почти свалил их на себя, а вовремя подхвативший его под подмышки Асахи схлопотал локтём по голове за попытку в нём усомниться. С тех пор на время его приезда вводилось негласное правило: всё добро хранится не выше уровня глаз. <i>Его</i> — полутораметровых, — глаз, не чьих-либо ещё.

И лучше ему соблюдаться. Потому что если Нишиноя захочет что-то достать — он это достанет, даже если придётся повиснуть на дверце и посрывать все дощечки с петель.

Покончивший с делом Асахи взял в руки отставленный подальше от раковины телефон, сияя невнятной радостью.

Соскучился, видать.

Хе-хе. Забавно.

— Ты — как пёсик, — Нишиноя сам не знал, язвит он или констатирует факт. — Довольный весь, чуть хвостом не виляешь. Опять я буду ошиваться у тебя, а ты и рад.

Асахи опешил:

— Пёсик? — его искренняя улыбка сменилась неловкой, нескладной. — Я просто рад твоему возвращению, это и люди умеют.  
— Как жёнушка, значит. — определённо язвит. — «Welcome home, honey» сказать не забудь.  
— Хватит, прекрати.  
— Не, погодь, уж лучше по-испански: «bienvenido a casa cariño».  
— Ноя!  
— Что с лицом, дорогая? Такое красное, ты здорова?

Нишиноя нагло лыбился, давя смешок. От этих беззлобных поддразниваний в груди разливалась река из знакомых чувств, её поток с головой уносил обратно: в забитые, насквозь пропитанные вонью бушующих гормонов раздевалки. Будто бы временное пространство между зрелым «сейчас» и безалаберным «тогда» исчезло, а то и вовсе не существовало.

Затхлый чилийский воздух на секунду посвежел, запа́х сохранившим их юность Мияги. А может, это местная пахучая трава прочистила ему нос. Одно из двух. Оба?

— Во-первых, я и правда приболел, — Асахи посерьёзничал, явно пытался разорвать порочный круг из колкости → смущения → колкости по поводу смущения. — Во-вторых, во время любой из твоих поездок мне кажется, что всё, пиши пропало, ты точно останешься там навсегда. А ты берёшь и возвращаешься, вот я и нарадоваться не могу.

Нишиноя дал себе секунду на позалипать, обдумать хорошенечко услышанное. Пока думал, пялился в объектив фронтальной камеры, маленькой с виду точки возле динамика. Маленькой, да удаленькой, прям как он.

— Останусь? С чего ты взял? — продолжал он.  
— Ты мне с минуту назад описывал в красках новое место, какое оно распрекрасное и как тебе в нём хорошо. И ты это делаешь каждый раз, где бы ни был, — Асахи опустил глаза, виновато или расстроено — хрен его знает. — С этого и беру.

А, вот оно что.

Нет, стоять.

Стоп, стоп, стоп.

Он сейчас серьёзно, да? Не шутит, не иронизирует, не бредит. Надо же. Надо же, быть настолько…

— Асахи-сан?  
— М?

Вывод напросился сам собой, слетел с языка быстрее, чем Нишиноя успел осознать:

— Дурак, — он не отводил от фронталки взгляд, зная, что пялится Асахи прямо в душу. — Ты огромный дурак, ты гигантский дурак! И я сейчас не про рост, никак нет.  
— Не понимаю, о чём ты.  
— А должен понять. Хмм, — он высунул язык и осмотрел округу в поисках примера. — Знаешь, это как рис.  
— Как рис?  
— Как рис!  
— Ещё непонятнее.  
— Ну смотри, я вот целую кучу вещей перепробовал, — Нишиноя пламенно раскинул руки в стороны. — В мире во-о-от столько всякого разного подают, сумасшедшие вкусы, двинутые названия. И за плечами у меня не треть, не четверть, даже не одна десятая всех существующих блюд — так, процентов пять из ста, и те с натяжкой, у меня столько всего впереди, с ума сойти можно, капец.

Асахи поднял в воздух ладонь, тормозя его.

— Тараторишь, давай помедленнее.  
— Внимай быстрее! Схватывай на лету, представь, что мои слова — палки, а ты ловящий их пёс.  
— Пёс, опять? Сошлись же на жене.  
— Да не важно!

Нишиноя вдарил ладонями по столу, а тот слёзно скрипнул, задребезжав. Упс, аккуратнее надо со старичком. Из всего наполнения дешёвого номера в хостеле он выглядел изношеннее всех.

— Так вот. Даже при таком изобилии, — он взял пустую тарелку в руки и повернул её к камере дном, показав прилипшие рисинки. — Я всё равно иногда буду есть тамаго какэ гохан. Потому что новая еда, конечно, интересная, но она так, на один раз, а рис — моя родня. Сечёшь?

Потерянный взгляд Асахи всё говорил за него.

— Может быть?

Дело дрянь.  
Ничего он не сёк. Сидел, дурак дураком, не вдуплял простецкую аналогию. Везёт ему, что Нишиноя любит и таким: тупящим, растрёпанным, с наспех собранным пучком и торчащими из него палочками для еды. Любит, любил всегда, с первого заикающегося «п-привет» в стенах спортивного зала. Любил как друга, как брата, как человека — не важно, плевать, не нужны были этому чувству рамки и уточнения. Оно живёт само по себе, циркулирует от сердца к мозгам и тянет магнитом, южным полюсом к северному, с крайней западной точки на дальний восток.

А потому Асахи и дурак, что до сих пор не понял. Ну ничего, когда-нибудь дойдёт.

— Забей, — хмыкнул Нишиноя, смотря на белёсые отражения в линзах его очков. — И иди-ка ты спать, в глазах уже капилляры полопались.  
— А сколько времени вообще? — Асахи отвернулся глянуть на настенные часы. — Только двенадцать, я думал все три.  
— «Только двенадцать», блин, а утром война не разбудит.  
— Неправда.  
— Правда.  
— Брешишь.  
— Вот и нет.  
— Общение с Сугаварой плохо на тебя влияет, Ноя.  
— Суга-сан — король подколов.  
— В этом и беда…

Его счастье, что Нишиноя был далеко и обходился одними словами. Будь он там, на кухне — ткнул бы ему как следует в бочину для профилактики дурости. И чего он расселся, почему до сих пор не ушёл?

— Спать! — скомандовал Нишиноя.  
— Ухожу-ухожу, что ж ты гонишь меня?  
— У вас уже поздно.  
— Это ты в такой час позвонил.  
— И я же сброшу. Поживее!

За стеной послышались удары кулака и неизвестные слова на неизвестном языке, но содержание их легко угадывалось по злющему тону: «заткнись, мать твою». Не знает дорогой сосед, что это Нишиноя ещё сдерживался, вполголоса говорил. Его нынешний тон по сравнению с повседневным — вкрадчивый, едва уловимый шёпот.

— Спокойной ночи, в общем, — буркнул он уже потише.  
— И тебе.  
— У меня утро.  
— Ой, да.

Дурак, реально дурак. От скопившегося за душой хотелось заорать на весь Сантьяго тихоне-соседу назло, докричаться до самой Японии и вправить уже наконец одному её твердолобому обитателю мозг. Эмоции, впечатления, чувства — вертятся на языке, но форму не обретают, в слова — а уж тем более в сносные предложения — их не обратить. Нишиноя и не пытался; не то было место и время, не то.

При встрече. Вот тогда-то он всё и выскажет, и словах нуждаться не будет.

Но одну вещь сказать всё же стоило. Прямо сейчас.

— Асахи-сан, — он заговорчески ухмыльнулся. — Возьми тот принт с кроликами. И запатентуй его.  
— Запатент… Чего? Зачем?  
— А ты дослушай!

Он придвинулся ближе и склонился над телефоном, словно нашёптывая ему на ухо секретный план:

— Напечатай его на галстуках, бабочках и другой дребедени. Он очень крутой, всем понравится, разберут и попросят добавки. Разрастись, разбогатей, стань шишкой в мире моды, амбассадором собственного бренда и <i>БАМ!</i> — он резко выкрутил свою громкость на максимум, заставив Асахи дёрнуться от неожиданности. — Хрыщи из Усагиноаши локти себе кусают, они отклонили дизайн самого Азумане Асахи, культового модельера. Вот идиоты!

Асахи проморгнул испуг и растянул губы в нелепой полуулыбке.

— Спасибо за идею? Я подумаю, — ласково посмеялся он. — Но ничего тебе не обещаю.

Ещё с минуту они прощались, договаривались о датах, сверяли время, желали доброго времени суток и снова прощались, на этот раз синхронно нажимая сброс. Чтобы наверняка.

Ветер тем временем перестал себя ограничивать листиками да пакетами: он кружил добычу покрупнее, набирал обороты и выл белугой над поверхностью воды, и конца этому было не видать.

В прогнозе погоды про дождик писали, а не про бурю, синоптики фиговы. Последняя прогулка перед отъездом обещала быть очень влажной.

Нишиноя ловкими движениями шнуровал свои кроссовки и гоготал с неприличности этой фразы.

________________________

«Кошмарные сны — это странники, держащие путь через разум уснувшего с целью предостеречь. Через замысловатые образы в голове они сталкивают тебя с твоим страхом нос к носу, но вовсе не с целью обидеть. Они просто хотят, чтобы ты стал храбрее и смог с ними справиться наяву.»

Так говорила мама Асахи, разбуженная маленьким, до слёз напуганным очередным кошмаром сыном. Вернее, нет, не говорила, скорее сонно бормотала, развеивая пелену враждебной дрёмы. Её руки — гладкие, с длинными ногтями — утирали слёзы с щёк встревоженного пятилетки и сулили ему безопасность, неспящий покой.

Но ему уже не пять, ему двадцать пять, и от мамы своей он давным-давно съехал. Асахи и не проснулся толком, если на то пошло.

_К последним новостям: ураган в Чили признан учёными первым подобным бедствием за многолетнюю историю страны. Их образование в водах Тихого океана долгое время считалось невозможным, но мать-природа с этим утверждением не согласилась…_

Голоса телеведущих звучали из ниоткуда и отражались эхом от пенистых волн. Он находился посреди бушующего океана, раскачивался в нём посыльным судном и захлёбывался солёной, жгущей глаза водой. Нос заложен намертво, силы уже на исходе, а берега на горизонте так и нет. Но добраться до него необходимо — не для себя, его там ожидают. Доплывёт, доплывёт. Он обязательно доплывёт—

_Авиасообщение над страной и в её пределах временно прекращено. О жертвах и пострадавших информации в связи с повальным отключением электричества пока не поступало…_

И словно его положение было недостаточно плохим, вишенкой на торте стал раскат грома над головой: звонкий, мерзкий, таким точно можно разбить стакан и лопнуть барабанные перепонки. От него не спастись даже погрузившись под воду. Чего он добивается, этот несносный рокот?

Рокот…

Рокот ли?

Асахи распахнул глаза и увидел перед собой пустоту, чернильное ничего. Руки цеплялись за подушку, прижимали её вплотную к ушам, берегли как могли от ужасного звука. На кровати он лежал не целиком: одна половина сознания всё ещё бултыхалась в воде, пока вторая механически поднимала его на обе ноги, беря курс на входную дверь. Треклятый рокот вне сонных видений оказался обычным дверным звонком.

Голова от резких движений кружилась так, что по пути Асахи нечаянно приложился коленом об угол. Корма́ подбита, ой, ай…

Пока он приходил в себя и держался рукой за свежий синяк, звонивший и не думал униматься. Только тактику немного поменял, и вместо длинного, протяжного нажатия на кнопку жмякал по ней быстро-быстро, как взбесившийся пользователь компьютера по кнопке мыши. Зависшему устройству это не поможет, а вот Асахи подгоняло; пит-стоп посреди коридора пришлось свернуть.

И кому он понадобился так срочно? Полиции? Пожарным? Газовикам? О нет, он снова забыл закрыть кран и затопил соседку снизу? В прошлый раз она поклялась, что если ещё хоть капля прольётся на её дорогущий паркет — он не жилец, она лично явится по его душу. Асахи невольно припомнил выражение лица, с которым она чеканила эти угрозы.

Полиция. Боже, пожалуйста, пусть это будет полиция.

— Уже иду! — сказал Асахи, помолившись.

Трезвон прекратился вместе с щелчком замка. Нужно заменить эту дрянь на что-нибудь щадящее слух, вроде той очаровательной трели в семейном поместье Киёко и Рю. «Обязательно» — думал Асахи, «займусь этим сразу как вылечусь». Мысль, правда, улизнула так же быстро, как пришла.

Он раскрыл дверь и поглядел перед собой, но кроме лестничного пролёта и красных цифр над лифтом никого в поле зрения не обнаружил.

— Открыл таки, и года не прошло. — послышалось откуда-то снизу.

Асахи опустил взгляд. Нишиноя стоял перед ним весь взъерошенный, с пытливым взглядом и брошенной на пол сумкой. Нечёткий, взбалмошный, до боли родной. Нишиноя, его Нишиноя — собственной персоной, ни с кем не спутаешь.

Асахи доплыл. Во сне он не так себе представлял швартовку, но дела до этого уже никакого не было.

— Здравствуй, — только и успел промямлить он.

Нишиноя не дал получше себя рассмотреть и набросился на него хищной птицей, застал застывшую в ступоре жертву врасплох. Только вместо когтистых лап его шею обвили цепкие руки, согнув его не вдвое, но под неплохим тупым углом.

— Ты в порядке? — ляпнул Асахи куда-то в чужие космы.  
— Просто обнять тебя захотелось.  
— Я не про это.  
— Про что же ещё?

Последнее сообщение от Нишинои пришло два дня тому назад, и это было видео с улицы. Точнее, месива, которым она стала: хлеставший водопадом ливень, гонимый штормовым ветром и еле слышное из-за микрофонного шума «ахах, пипец!». Заканчивалась запись на кадрах с деревом, сломавшимся из-за стихийного напора пополам.

— Ты прислал ту жуть и перестал выходить на связь.  
— Зарядка сдохла, негде было прикурить.  
— Я так перепугался, Ноя, ты себе не представляешь, — Асахи сцепил пальцы рук у него над копчиком. — По новостям сорванные крыши домов показывают, а ты по улице бродишь.  
— Я крепче, чем любая крыша, — заявил Нишиноя и стиснул его сильнее в качестве доказательства. — Веришь?

Слова кололи шею щетиной. Нишиноя так и не бросил ребяческую привычку виснуть на шее Асахи, хотя за столько времени успел и окрепнуть, и возмужать. Но вариант одёрнуть не рассматривался, более того, он и не всплыл в его заспанной голове — а толку-то? Нишиноя всегда был таким, выражал эмоции действиями и был в них полностью искренен, не умел солгать.

Пускай сгребает в охапку, пускай оттягивает предплечьями волосы на затылке — что больно, вообще-то, но Асахи потерпит. Нишиноя вложил в это объятие свои смыслы, не всегда понятные менее широкому уму, и оттого захватывающие, не дающие сдвинуться с места. Он умаялся в путешествии, обогнул половину земного шара и явился к нему на порог, предпочтя продолжению банкета эту маленькую встречу, где всё необходимое сказалось вслух само — без слов, однако.

Нервные клетки Асахи уже не вернуть, но в тот момент Ноя дал ему нечто большее. Километры и мили сжались, потрескались, стали ничем на фоне тандема из бившихся друг о дружку сердец.

— Надо внутрь зайти, ты холодный, — полушепнул Асахи.

Отпускать его было грешно, но необходимо. Нишиноя подрагивал, зябко жался к груди и обжигал прогретую тёплой постелью кожу мартовской прохладой. Сквозняк дул ему прямо в спину — одетую не по погоде, потому что брать с собой на юг ветровку её хозяин нужным не считал. Так не годится.

Асахи поддел его локти руками и аккуратно отцепил их от себя.

— Я нормальный, это ты температуришь, — выпалил Нишиноя, стоя к нему впритык. — Что за звук был, кстати? Громкий такой.  
— Колено ударил.  
— Штормит?  
— Как в судно в океане…

Нишиноя был бодр как никогда, его внутренний жаворонок, казалось, сгорел о полуночный блеск луны. Он шагал по скрипучему полу со всей своей прыткостью, без устали чесал языком об окольных путях, которыми он добирался до Японии:

— Из-за урагана пришлось лететь с тремя пересадками вместо одной, — пожаловался Нишиноя. — И все были подряд, я думал, что вообще с небес на землю не спущусь. Ещё и приземлились поздно.  
— Метро закрыто, как ты тут очутился?  
— Вызвал такси.  
— Почему не меня?  
— Да я так и знал, что ты нифига не вылечился. Пожалел тебя, — он скорчил злую рожицу, — не зная, какие счётчики накручивают за поездку. В следующий раз никакой тебе жалости, услышал?

Асахи улыбался, вытаскивая из комода свою одежду. Нишиноя ездил налегке, с одним-единственным дорожным рюкзаком, лишь бы не взяли плату за багаж. Много вещей с собой в таком не унести, и на смену надеть ему нечего. Вернее, есть чего, но зная Нишиною… Кидая несчастные вещи в стирку Асахи старался не думать о том, сколько раз за поездку их постирали. Два или три, и те — в речке, руками. А-а, ну и зачем?

— В Чили не бывало ураганов до твоего приезда, — Асахи кинул себе на колени футболку и спортивные штаны, шнурки на которых можно затягивать сколько угодно. Их вариант. — Ты буквально застал феномен.  
— Это феномен застал меня! — Нишиноя ткнул в грудь большим пальцем.  
— Хорошо, хорошо, не кричи… На.  
— Зачем?  
— Одеться.  
— Сейчас?  
— А когда ещё?  
— Я сутки в воздухе провёл, Асахи-сан, и воняю дохлятиной вперемешку с парфюмом соседки.  
— Ничего не чувствую.  
— _Ничего не чувствую,_ — Нишиноя сымитировал его гнусавый голос, — ага, интересно почему.

Это джетлаг натворил делов, или Нишиноя всегда был таким противным?

— Иди паясничать в ванную, — прыснул Асахи и всучил ему в руки вещи. — Возьми, наденешь потом. И с чего тебе пахнуть соседкой?  
— Ни одна женщина не устоит перед моими чарами, особенно если учует моё «в-последний-раз-я-мылся-под-дождём-хрен-знает-сколько-часов-назад» амбре.  
— Иу, хорошо мне заложило нос.

Один раз прикроешь глаза — моргнуть ли, отключиться на секунду ли — а Нишинои и след простыл, один только лепет про «ничего ты не смыслишь» и «чаю можно?» с другого конца квартиры напоминал о его присутствии, не давал усомниться в реальности происходящего и провалиться обратно в сон, прямо здесь, у столика с фотографией мамы. Асахи взглянул на зыбкие каштановые волны, такие же, как у него, и тихо обмолвился вслух:

— Боюсь я странников твоих, всегда боялся.

Но что бы делал без них — не знаю и знать не хочу. Это уже про себя.

Сидя у чайника и заваривая их любимую греческую железницу — хранимую бережно, в дальнем углу, на случай таких вот визитов — Асахи вспомнил о несделанных делах:

Валяясь в беспокойной хвори он забыл повытаскивать утварь из навесных шкафов;

И не выучил как там оно произносится. Bin, нет, не так, bienveni… Бла-бла, что-то там, cariño. Язык завязать в узелок было проще, чем произнести хоть фразочку на иностранном. О каком испанском речь, если даже на пресловутых парах английского Асахи старался набрать в рот воды и молчать, не позоря себя неразборчивым бубнежом?

Нишиноя свалился на голову снегом, разбудил ни свет ни заря, а потому обойдётся обычным «окаэри». Ещё с неделю он будет здесь, отходить резкой смены часового пояса и заново привыкать к японскому ритму жизни, и первой ступенькой в его возвращении к истокам станет хриплое «добро пожаловать» из уст Асахи, произнесённое на кровном языке.

Он принесёт ему приветствие на блюдце, вместе с чаем. И обязательно попросит встать на стул, а не испытывать шкафы на прочность.

Прозрачный чайник горел синим цветом и шумно бурлил, сливаясь со звуком текущей из крана воды в мерный гул. Асахи высморкался в салфетку и положил подбородок на стол, уставившись на кипячёные пузыри. И как в его дурьем уме родилась эта мысль? Что Нишиноя остепенится в другой точке мира, что не попросит попросит встретить и забрать, приютить и напоить запылившимся чаем, который подобно вину — становился с годами крепче.

Всплывшая в голове параллель между чаем и дружбой вдруг пролила ему свет на чудной монолог о рисе. Господи, он и правда дурак, редкостный, феноменальный — хуже тропического циклона в Чили; ну или максимально близок к нему. Дышит пальмовым бризом в спину, однозначно. В Чили же произрастают пальмы, так или не так?

Щека так просилась прилечь, облокотиться ею о прохладную скатерть. Как ей откажешь, насильно отодранной от подушки бедняжке?

Спустя минуту чайник заявил о себе щелчком, но остался нетронутым остывать в ночи, которая не собиралась заканчиваться.

________________________

М-да. Похоже, чая не будет.

Асахи оставил его час назад и умолк, точно вырубился в смешной позе и неподобающем месте. Надо сфоткать и разослать всем контактам его телефона, но для этого сначала надо вылезти из потопившей его парной неги. Ванна такая удобная, уместила его целиком и оставила место на вырост — хоть оставайся в ней и живи, пока не размякнет тело.

Твою же мать, а пить-то хочется. Отсюда, что ли, похлебать?

Нишиноя смотрел на воду вокруг себя, мутную из-за пены и смытого слоя грязи и думал: фу, ну уж нет, даже я не настолько мерзкий. Он взял в руки душ и выкрутил вентиль холодной воды, лакая пролитые капли. Вкусные, но не вкуснее греческого чая, который он когда-то притащил. В этот раз у Нишинои тоже есть презент — та самая душистая трава, гроза желтков и насморка, без которой Асахи в его состоянии просто не выжить. Завтра его слизистую ждёт такая терапия, что откроется не второе, не третье — все десять дыханий и, скорее всего, портал в чилийские высокогорья, места ныне потрёпанных поехавшей стихией склонов и вершин.

Его приключенческий дух упивался гордыней, он действительно наблюдал — и разгуливал посреди! — невиданной ранее катастрофы, которая, слава всем, кому можно, не унесла ничью жизнь. Поразбойничала и ушла восвояси, припугнула, но ранить не смела. Может, это местные нимфы не захотели его отпускать? Наслали бурю, отрезали путь к отступлению, задумали прибрать к своим рукам? Простите, дамы, не в этой жизни, да и в другой — вряд ли. Их неосязаемая компания приятно маячила на периферии, но доживать свою жизнь с ними он не стал бы, не-а, душа не лежит. Вороны улетают зимовать, а не гнездиться, и возвращаются вместе с весенними маревом к собратьям, спеша поделиться всем-всем, что успели найти и застать.

Он наносил на волосы непрозрачную жижу со сладкой отдушкой. Не пенилась — не шампунь, значит. Асахи сам виноват: выставил по периметру бортика моющие приблуды — не жалуйся, что Нишиноя всех их испытает на себе, эксперимента ради. У него же здесь нет чёрной краски, или, скажем, кислоты? И не спросишь, он ведь забылся простуженным сном и очнётся, в лучшем случае, к обеду завтрашнего дня. К тому времени волосы Нишинои уже почернеют или сгорят, но он всё равно не станет его будить — совестно, да и на отоспавшуюся голову шок от нового имиджа друга переживётся легче.

Вот и как его бросить, такого придурошного, посреди муравейника из людей? Не дождётся, теми словами он подписал себе и своей жилплощади приговор в виде постоянного гостя, от которого впредь не спрячешься и не сбежишь.

Нишиноя — молния из жизни: бьёт в любимую высотку столько раз, сколько ему захочется, и на предрассудки её патлатого жителя ему совершенно плевать.

Он подул на своё плечо, и пена на нём разлетелась глянцевыми пузырями. Его бицепс выглядел круглее, рельефные мышцы пульсировали, отдаваясь во власть кипятку. Интересно, этими банками можно поднять человека, не разбудив?

_________________________

Асахи снова снился океан, но в этот раз он был с ним дружелюбен: волны осторожно вынесли его на перинное побережье и укрыли по пояс песком, предупреждая перегрев. Пахла водная гладь почему-то вишнёвым бальзамом. «Странно» — подумал он, но вдыхал полной грудью, до тех пор, пока щипавший нос не заложило вновь.


End file.
